


且爱49章

by guke05



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guke05/pseuds/guke05
Summary: 其实根本没有啥可和谐的……以及一言不合又唱上了_(:з」∠)_





	且爱49章

番外•只是当时已惘然  
这是一片开阔平缓的土丘。  
身着羽织的孩子手捧着一束白色的花，慢慢走近立于土丘之上的一座墓碑。他弯腰将花束放在墓碑前，直起身时，他凝重悲戚的目光流连在刻于墓碑上的名字上面。  
“再见了，草冠……”  
驻足静立了片刻，他转身离去，空旷的郊野纵容狂风凄厉的呼号在天地间回荡传响，脚踏过冰雪的声音凄凉得让人心里发慌。一只低飞的野鸟自眼前急急地掠过，撞掉一片悬挂在树枝上的枯叶，叶子打着旋儿飘落在他的脚边，他轻轻踩过，脚下发出一声断裂的脆响令他兀自心惊，心里好像也有一根弦随之崩断了……  
脑海中闪现出一支凄婉的旋律，他慢慢地朝前走着，轻声哼唱起来——  
もしも一つだけ　たった一つだけ  
（假如只有一个心愿，唯一的一个心愿）  
かなえられるなら　なにを祈るかな？  
（倘若它能够实现的话，那么我还祈祷着什么？）  
いまどこにいるの？いま誰といるの？  
（现在你人在何方？现在谁与你相伴？）  
青い空見上げ　そっと問いかける  
（仰望湛蓝的天空，忍不住轻问出声。）  
すぐそばにいた頃の君はいない  
（一直伴我左右的你如今已经不在）  
離れても変わらないと　約束したのに  
（“即使分开，你我的情谊也不会改变” 我们曾经这样约定）  
……  
唱到这里，声音有些哽咽，他停下来，吸了口气，却听见一个低柔的声音接着自己未唱完的歌，继续唱了下去——  
たとえばぼくたちが想い出になる  
（如果我们之间终将变成回忆）  
そばのぬくもりには　もうかなわないから  
（那一定是因为再也无法抗拒围绕在身边的温暖了吧）  
せつないためいきが　不意にこぼれた  
（悲凉的叹气蓦然逸出唇边）  
舞い上がれ遥か遠く君に届くように  
（飘舞着飞向远方的你）  
……  
“……瞬？”  
他仰起头，对上一双深邃的红眸。  
瞬轻盈地跳到他身边，大手一挥，将一头本就乖巧不足，凌乱有余的银发揉成了蓬乱的鸟窝：“哈哈，你刚刚为什么停住不唱了，不会是忘词了吧？”  
“……”  
银发的孩子做了个深呼吸，然后暗自佩服起自家的三席——  
这可恶的兔子眼无论何时总是有办法让自己的额头上挂满十字路口……  
“开玩笑啦……”瞬蹲下身来，轻轻地戳了戳他的脸颊，“呐，别难过了……”  
他一怔，既而叹着气点了点头。  
良久，他慢吞吞地挤出一句话来——  
“那个……瞬……这次的事……谢谢你，也请你替我多谢花见。”  
“好的。”  
瞬嘴角依然保持着温柔而宠溺的弧度，只是那双渐次眯起的红眸里似乎溜过一丝稍纵即逝的促狭。  
冬狮郎捕捉到这个眼神，心里陡生不祥的预感——这个长着吸血鬼般绝美容颜的男人，一旦露出这种表情，接下来遭殃的注定都是自己。他绞尽脑汁地搜寻着合适的措辞，要知道瞬经常从他的话里断章取义，作为突破口……  
“若、若是没有你们帮忙，莫说是夺回王印，恐怕我自己……总之，真的很感激你们。”  
听了他的话，瞬露齿而笑：“澟那边好说，不过……”  
“……”  
和瞬谈话，最可怕的莫过于听到他的言语里出现表示转折的词汇——这个兔子眼的嘴里只要一出现“不过”、“可是”、“但是”、“然而”这样的词，那么自己一定会在三分钟之内被他拖上就近的床/沙发/办公桌……  
“……我这边就没那么好应付了哟——小狮郎，你要怎么感谢我啊？不如……就用你那娇小诱人的身体来感谢我吧……”  
果然，瞬的暧昧语气里已经出现了某种令他脸红的暗示，他的肩膀被对方的大手牢牢按住，将他妄图保持距离的计划彻底扼杀在摇篮中。冬狮郎惶恐地盯着那张越贴越近的好像价值连城的工艺品一样的脸，感到那银杏叶般半月状的睫毛故意蹭向自己脸上最怕痒的地方，他困窘地用手抵住瞬的胸膛，他们之间过近的距离让他被瞬燥热的呼吸、灼热的吐息所包裹，他的脸不一会儿便被淡淡的红晕染尽了。  
“我……不……唔……嗯……”  
辩解的言语在舌间打了几转，最终还是被对方霸道地以吻封缄。对于亲吻的感觉并不陌生，他却始终无法掌握要领，每逢对方的舌狡猾地躲过他尖锐的虎牙，肆无忌惮地大举进犯时，他的腿总会软到站立的力气都一并失去，于是撑着瞬胸口的那双小手，搔痒般地推拒了几下之后，为了保持身体的平衡，只能认命地缠上瞬的脖颈，纤细的指陷入亚麻色的发丝中，无力地抓弄着。瞬侧过头，加深了这个吻，坏心地卷住他的竭力逃避的小舌，裹住上面细小的凸起。  
“嗯……瞬……唔嗯……不行……嗯……”  
急着想说话，这又无疑让自己的沦陷区越来越大，周围忽然安静了许多，安静到唇语舌交织缠绵的声音响亮得让他面红耳赤。来不及吞咽的唾液自嘴角垂落，晶亮的丝线从下颚一直拖曳到前胸，情色的气息在空气里延烧开来。  
瞬放开他，贴心地为他拂去嘴角的唾汁，那玩赏着落入掌心的猎物般戏谑危险的眼神仿佛已经撕落他身上的衣着，将赤身裸体的他生吞活剥。  
“喂……瞬，我们可不可以……不、不要做……”  
一个吻结束已经让他气喘吁吁，男人的眼神更是令他胆战心惊，他很清楚等待着他前面的将是一场狂放而热烈的沉沦，若再不逃开，定只有万劫不复的抵死缠绵……  
“不要做？呵呵，居然说出这么可爱的话来……真是个口是心非的坏孩子哟……”瞬轻笑一声，惩罚似的咬上他的耳垂，舌尖撩拨着那团小巧的嫩肉，满意地看到怀中的孩子敏感地轻颤连连，“将近一个月没被我碰了，我不信你不想要……”  
“你——你……我没有！”  
孩子的脸上是一副被说中了心事又勉强硬撑似的表情，朦胧的绿眸不敢再看眼前的男人，潮红的面孔也羞赧地侧向一边。  
“有没有……一会儿就知道了……”  
瞬对着他的耳朵吹了口气，不顾他的挣扎将他拦腰抱起，顺手摔在自己的肩膀上……

瞬刚刚闪身离去，不远处的枯树之间便纵身跳下一个一手拿着DV，另一手不断擦拭鼻血的灰发美青年。  
“口胡的上帝啊卧槽……瞬你是好样的啊！真不愧是我花见澟的朋友啊口胡！”美青年颠了颠手里的DV，DV在一片暖橙色的光晕里变成一把有着透明刀刃的斩魄刀，“于是明天的《瀞灵庭通信》八卦版头条——《追忆故友，情人吃醋——紫堂三席在草冠君坟前挟持日番谷队长共赴极乐世界》……为毛这标题好恶俗好欢乐好知音体……”  
“小澟哟，你念念有词的在说什么哪？”  
一双瘦长的大手突然从澟的腰间绕过，在靠近腹部的地方十指交扣，环住澟的那双手臂用力一收，澟几乎是魂飞魄散地“啊——！”了一声，便猝不及防地撞进一个结实的胸膛里。  
微热的吐息将澟的耳朵烧灼成淡淡的粉红色，不知在澟身后默默地站了多久的银，以一种耳鬓厮磨的姿态突然贴近他，慵懒的声音里透着说不清道不明的暧昧——  
“偷看紫堂君和日番谷队长约会就那么有趣么？亏我在你身后站了那么久，居然一点都没发现啊……”  
“我……市丸队长……呃……这个……”  
面对如此反常的银，澟显得手足无措，平日里那些就搁在嘴边的反驳的话，现在竟连一句都说不出口。  
“小澟……”银的嘴唇若即若离地触碰着那红得快要滴出血来的耳廓，轻柔地滑至那灰色的鬓角，而后是肌肤细腻的侧脸，最后缓慢地停留在那不断颤抖的薄唇边，“那么兴致勃勃地看着别人接吻，你自己就不想亲自尝试一下么？”  
“什——唔……”  
银扳过他的肩膀，将他推至身后的树干上，欺身过来。银的手劲大得吓人，澟甚至可以感觉到抓着自己的肩膀的手指简直要戳破自己的皮肉，银的脸倏然凑近的那一刻，澟看见他血液般狂躁而暴虐的红瞳中浮现出一种不容抗拒的专制与掠夺性……  
失神之际，银燥热的嘴唇已经附着在他的唇上，澟慌失措地瞪大眼睛，连忙抬手撑在着银的胸口上向外推，银腾出一只手擒住他的手腕，同时撬开他微启的唇与齿，长驱直入地滑入他的口腔。  
“嗯……住……唔……手……嗯……”  
银丝毫不理会他艰难的抗议，将按在他肩上的手撤到他的下巴上，用力勾起，使他试图挣扎躲闪的头不得不以最无助的姿态仰起，无条件地接受自己的横征暴敛。  
柔软的唇瓣儿上仿佛沾着不可方物的甜美，湿润的口腔里更是有着探索不尽的馥郁，银煽情地勾起对方无处可逃的舌，缠绵而细致地舔舐吸吮着，找到敏感之处后立即坏心地卷住不放。他满意地看见那双灰色的眼眸里的光晕渐渐交融成一片朦胧的雾气，丝丝粘连的银线从澟被吻红的嘴角滑落，胶着地附在下颌上。  
银在他完全软在自己怀中时才离开他的嘴唇。澟伏在他的肩膀上狼狈地喘着气，脸颊浸染一片惹人遐思的潮红。  
“呐，小澟，感觉如何……？”银用手背拂去澟嘴角垂留的津液，血红的眸子里充斥着咄咄逼人的神情，“……要不要继续哪？”  
“……”澟失焦的灰眸在听了这话之后才缓慢地对上了焦，他面红耳赤地匆匆瞄了银一眼——视线在接触到银的眼睛时立即惊悸地移开，他轻轻喘息着，抬起一只手带着难以置信的表情抚着被银吻过嘴唇，然后像突然反应过来一样，一把推开银，瞬步消失不见了。  
银没有追，他背靠着澟方才靠过的那棵树，深深地吸了口气——  
“紫堂君和日番谷君哟……如果小澟从今往后再也不肯理我，那就是你们俩的错……唉唉，果然不该偷看年轻人约会啊……”


End file.
